Just Happiness?
by avocadobaby
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy always held it in how much Lucius hurt her, so she thinks of admitting it to him. But will past memories change her mind?


**Well, my second fan fiction is up now! I hope you enjoy it! This is something that I've really wanted to write about because I've always noticed how Narcissa seems very quiet and almost scared of her husband. Anyway, please R&R!**

_It's been a while since the two of us talked  
About a week since the day that you walked  
Knowing things would never be the same  
With your empty heart and mine full of pain_

It hurt. It hurt to see how he'd messed everything up. She slowly swallowed the liquor hoping it would have some kind of positive effect. But it didn't. It filled her with a numbing pain and an empty, lonely feeling. Why had she left him? He'd been caught by that god forsaken ministry and left her to pick up the pieces. Typical of him. Typical of that idiot.

_So explain to me, How it came to this  
Let's take it back to the night that we kissed  
It was Dublin city on a Friday night  
With vodkas and coke, I was getting Guinness all night_

She sighed. Her and Lucius, they were young and in love. She used to love the way he romanced her with the tiniest of things. Narcissa looked through the box of old photos and saw her and Lucius smiling and waving, a babies bump visible on her stomach. Why couldn't life be like that again? Just… Happiness.

_We were sitting with our backs against the world  
Saying things that we thought but never heard  
Who would have thought it would end up like this?_

_But everything we talked about is gone  
And the only chance we have of moving on  
Was trying to take it back before it all went wrong_

Before the worst  
Before we met  
Before our hearts decided it's time to love again  
Before today  
Before too long  
Let's try and take it back before it all went wrong

Tears streamed down her face, her eyes went red and puffy, but she didn't wipe them. She was lonely in this big house all on her own. She couldn't bear it without him; she needed him there, despite the fact that he drove her mad. She had to have him. He was like a drug, bad for her but addictive.__

There was a time that we'd stay up all night  
Best friends, yeah, talking 'til the daylight  
Took the joys alongside the pain  
With not much to lose but so much to gain

Are you hearing me? 'Cause I don't wanna miss  
That you would drift on memory bliss  
It was Grafton Street, on a rainy night  
I was down on one knee and you were mine for life

She used to tell him everything, but now she held her tongue whenever he was with the death eaters. It was like she was his slave, he hurt her, physically and emotionally. It was so perfect, his proposal. She was happy and life was perfect, she didn't know that it would be messed up like it was now. Narcissa couldn't hold it in, she couldn't act like everything was ok when it wasn't. She wanted it to go back to the way it was.__

We were thinking we would never be apart  
With your name tattooed across my heart  
Who would have thought it would end up like this?

But everything we talked about is gone  
And the only chance we have of moving on  
Was trying to take it back before it all went wrong

Before the worst  
Before we met  
Before our hearts decided it's time to love again  
Before today  
Before too long  
Let's try and take it back before it all went wrong

He _had _loved her? Hadn't he? She was sure he had then, he still had _Narcissa _written across his chest. She smiled, the muggle tattooist seemed to think the name Narcissa was hilarious. And Lucius had looked up at her and said "for you". The words had meant something then, and it fixed in her memory.

_If the clouds don't clear_

_Then we'll rise above it, we'll above it_

_Heavens gate is so near_

_Come walk with me through_

_Just like we used to, just like we used to _

_Yeah…._

_Let's take it back before it all went wrong_

_Before the worst  
Before we met  
Before our hearts decided it's time to love again  
Before today  
Before too long  
Let's try and take it back before it all went wrong_

Narcissa sighed deeply and packed the photos back in the box. I could hold it in, and pretend nothing was up, she thought. She smiled, anyway, she had some great memories of life before the madness.

**Cheers for reading! Please review!**


End file.
